dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karotta
Karotta (カロッタ, Karotta) is a notorious space pirate and time traveler, as well as the mother of the main protagonist of Dragon Ball AF, Goku Jr. Karotta is a descendant of Son Goku, the daughter and youngest child of Pan, younger sister to brothers Cuma and Tota, aunt of Tora and Ryu, wife of Bana, and grandmother of Oreh. An irresponsible, reckless, hot-headed Saiyan woman, Karotta is a black sheep of sorts to her family due to her criminal ways. Appearance Karotta is a woman with an average height and slender frame. She has fair skin and is often seen wearing lipstick. Her most notable attribute is her close resemblance to her ancestor, Goku, a trait she attributes to her genes. Like her ancestor, she has dark hair with 3 bangs hanging to the right of her forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. Her hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs in the back. However, Karotto's hair is much fluffier compared to her ancestor's more spiky do. She also has dark eyes that can sometimes look blue in certain lighting. Unlike her brothers, Karotta does not possess a tail, most likely losing it during her adventures as a pirate. Karotta wears an outfit that resembles that of the Turtle School uniform. She wears an orange tank over a dark blue undershirt that exposes her midriff. She also wears an orange skirt with dark blue trim with dark compression shorts underneath. Karotta sports dark blue wristbands, a matching sash, and blue boots with black trim to complete the outfit. Personality Karotta is unruly, brash, abrasive and, often times, rude. Pan described Karotta as a wild child growing up and grown into an even bigger one as an adult. She was a constant troublemaker, bringing strife to her mother and siblings. Like most Saiyans, Karotta has a thirst for battle and to become stronger, which is one of the the main reasons she became a pirate. Karotta has also shown to be quite intelligent, a skill that has helped her in her career. Because of her intellect, Karotta has escaped capture, organized and execute heists, and manipulated others to do her dirty work multiple times. Abilities |-|Techniques= |-|Forms and Power ups= Super Saiyan The legendary transformation of the most powerful of Saiyans, Karotta has only been shown to be able to transform into a Super Saiyan. It is unknown if she can access the higher levels of Super Saiyan though she doesn't seem to need it. Karotta has trained her power to be able to match Goku Jr.'s Super Saiyan Blue form with just her Super Saiyan transformation. Karotta first transformed as a child while training under her mother Pan. Her bullying of her older brother Cuma prompted his own Super Saiyan transformation. She first displayed the transformation while escaping custody from the Galactic Patrol. She was able to overpower her son and the patrolmen with ease. 'Ultra Instinct -Sign-' A form discovered by Puck himself, Super Puck God is the result of Puck successfully using the Kaio-ken while fully powered as Super Puck. As Puck pushes his body to the limit as Super Puck, the Kaio-ken fills his body with a substantial amount of godly ki. When first achieving the form, Puck's muscles increase to ridiculous proportions due to the vast amounts of ki he's in possession. Puck then releases the ki from his body to surround him in an aura that he has full control of. The risks of the form are of fatal nature. Puck himself was hesitant of releasing his full power from his body. The boost in attributes are remarkable compared to his Super Puck power-up and even more so to his base power. The power is that on par to that of Super Saiyan 4 according to Goku Jr. As Puck continued to master his ki, his ascension into the form became easier.